ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Swann
House Swann of Stonehelm is the strongest House of The Stormlands sworn to the House Baratheon of Storm's End. They are marcher lords ruling from Stonehelm over the lands surrounding the Red Watch on Cape Wrath in the eastern Dornish Marches. They blazon their arms with argent and sable a swan counter charged. History House Swann is an old noble house, regarded as proud, powerful and cautious. They have governed their lands for as long as any can remember. From Stonehelm they control the Slayne, a major river route inland to the stormlands, gaining them much wealth and power. They are probably the second most powerful and influential family in the stormlands, after the Baratheons. The Swanns and Carons both claim to be the oldest of the marcher lords. During the Dance of the Dragons, Ser Byron Swann was killed by Syrax or Vhagar. Lord Swann's fool was the one who named Matarys Targaryen "the even younger Prince". Lord Gawen Swann competed in thetourney at Ashford Meadow as an old man, losing to Prince Valarr Targaryen. Gawen ignored Dunk's direct request to join him in the trial of seven. Ser Eustace Osgrey boasted that in the past members of important families married Osgreys, citing the Swanns as one of the examples. Ser Barristan Selmy squired for Ser Manfred Swann as a boy. Barristan later rescued Lady Jeyne Swann and her septa from theKingswood Brotherhood. During the War of the Five Kings, Ser Donnel Swann, the then heir to Stonehelm fought on the side of Renly Baratheon, unfortunately perishing with his brother Balon Swann during the Battle of the God's Eye. Lord Lyonel Swann helped the rightful lord of House Estermont regain his seat from his errant uncle, earning the gratitude of all of House Estermont. Family * Clifford Swann, Grandfather, Dead ** Lyonel Swann, Father, Dead *** Jeyne Buckler, Mother, Alive *** Orys Swann **** Cyrenna Tarth, Wife, Alive **** Clifford Swann, Eldest Son, Alive **** Lyonel Swann, Youngest Son, Alive **** Cersei Swann, Daughter, Alive *** Byron Swann, Brother, Alive **** Brienne Selmy, Goodsister, Alive **** Edric Storm, Nephew, Alive *** Alerie Swann, Sister, Alive **** Addam Frey, Goodbrother, Alive *** Olyvar Swann, Brother, Alive **** Mya Estermont, Goodsister, Alive **** Edric Swann, Nephew, Alive *** Beric Swann, Half-Brother, Alive **** Cerenna Swann, Goodsister, Alive ** Stannis Swann, Uncle, Dead *** Alyssa Mertyns, Aunt, Dead *** Robert Swann, First Cousin, Alive **** Joelle Mormont, Robert's Wife, Alive **** Renly Swann, First Cousin 1x Removed, Alive ***** Joy Swann, First Cousin 1x Removed, Alive ***** Loras Swann, First Cousin 2x Removed, Alive *** Harrold Swann, First Cousin, Alive **** Myrcella Storm, Harrold's Wife, Alive **** Joy Swann, First Cousin 1x Removed, Alive (Same as above) *** Sylvi Swann, First Cousin, Alive ** Olenna Swann, Aunt, Alive *** Loras Baratheon, Uncle, Dead ** Emmon Swann, Uncle, Alive Game Information Levy: 2800 Men Ships: 10 Cogs, 12 War Galleys, 1 300 Oar Dromond (Flagship), Ships Under Construction: 5 Cogs, 3 War Galleys, 3 200 Oar Dromonds. Sphere of Influence: Morrigen, Lonmouth Category:House Swann Category:Stormlands